


VS: Our Dimensional Battle Game!

by ThePhantomStriker



Series: VS: Our Dimensional Battle Game! [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Reimagination, dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomStriker/pseuds/ThePhantomStriker
Summary: A mysterious terrorist one day shows up in the Sol Dimension in search of the ultimate power, "The Power of the Stars." A force of indestructible and overwhelming power that has allowed parallel dimensions to exist for eons. After a month of multiple causalities and destruction, The guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Princess, Blaze the Cat, takes measures into her own hand by dealing the problem herself. However one week later, the most devastating and tragic news of the century gets delivered to the capital...
Series: VS: Our Dimensional Battle Game! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565185
Kudos: 1





	1. The Origin of Parallel Dimensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a "Prologue" than a Chapter..

"..There's a certain **legend** I used to hear countless times when I was a child. The story of how parallel dimensions came to be. It went something like this.."

_**"In the beginning, there was only one dimension."** _

_**"An empty void. Filled with nothing but darkness..."** _

_**"But then suddenly, came an explosive bang. This explosion gave birth to the cosmos. Among the explosion, stars were born."** _

_**"The number of stars were endless with each of them emitting enormous amount of energy too great to be contained in one dimension."** _

_**"However, because of their rapid speed and excitement, some managed to break free and escape the dimension."** _

_**"Once outside the unknown, they would cool down and expand in size while creating some sort of special barrier. Once that was done, they would sent their excess energy in forms of colorful ashes across the barrier, thus creating their own dimension and shaping life within"** _

_**"This intriguing phenomenal was described later as..the Power of the Stars"** _


	2. Our Emerald Search

_It's a calm and peaceful day out in the seas. Two young koala treasure hunters are making their way to a deserted island in search of an important item. The Sol Emerald. One of them is steering the wheel while the other is taking a nap in the back. Upon seeing sight of land, the hunter puts the boat on auto to wake up his friend. But he had a better idea._

_Instead of going over to him and wake him up, he decided to play a little prank._

"WE'VE BEEN HIT! WE'VE BEEN HIT!"

_The hunter says as he rings the emergency bell. Upon hearing the bell, the other hunter jerks up immediately from his slumber_

"THIS BOAT'S DONE FOR MAN. WE GOTTA JUMP!"

" **AIGHT BET**!!!"

_The hunter's friend doesn't question anything and immediately jumps into the water. After swimming back up to the surface, he hears his friend laughing_

"Hahahahaha! I got you good Nam! You should have seen your face!"

"Dammit Plat! You a hoe for that!"

_Plat is still laughing, but gradually stops after hearing what his friend said next_

"Go to sleep tonight. See what happens"

"Haha..wait what?"

_Nam gets back onto the boat and grabs a towel to dry himself. After doing so, he looks up to the direction in front of him_

"Hey Plat, is that really the island?"

"It sure is! That island has exactly what we're looking for!" Plat said cheerfully

"Finally..after 2 weeks..we've finally tracked it"

_The island was relatively small with the forest being the main point of interest. After docking the ship and getting their necessary gear, the two embarked into the forest in search of the treasure. Plat leads the way with the radar in hand, while Nam follow behind with a survival knife. Some time passes as the two hunters are still trying to find their way around the island. The two eventually stop by a nearby waterfall_

"Plat?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we lost?"

" ....No"


	3. Our Unknown Visitor

"Why did you look away when I said that?"

_Plat turned to Nam, locked eyes and said to him with a terrible poker face  
_

"No, we are not lost!"

"Alright, I believe you..... **NOT**!!!"

"Idiot! You really think you can fool me!?"

"Whattaya on about? We're right on track with finding the treasure!"

"No, we're not you dumb butthole! I've been marking this exact tree 4 times! We've been going in a circle!" 

"I beg to differ! Perhaps we started out going in a circle BUT then at some point, we started going in another shape like a..like a rectangle! A-and then..AND THEN! In some new shape! Yeah?"

_Nam looked at him like he was going to his whole life and career right there and then_

_" **ARRRRRRRGGGGHHH**!"_

_Nam shouts out. Out of frustration, Nam started throwing random objects all over the forest while slurring out some colorful language. Plat went back to observing the radar again  
_

"How strange...I'm pretty sure it should be here..Maybe it's just--OH WHAT THE FU--"

_Plat miraculously dodges the boulder Nam threw his way_

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me!?"

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK**!?"

_The boulder hits the wall behind the waterfall. At that moment, they heard a loud crashing sound  
_

"Did you hear that?"

"..Yeah I did..you don't think.."

_Plat immediately brights up and says with confidence to Nam  
_

"Nam! It's there! It's gotta be behind the waterfall!"

"Hmph, only one way to find out"

_The two make their way behind the waterfall and see the wall broken down. Past the wall, was something they've searching for weeks_

"Nam! NAM! We've found it!"

"Wait!"

_Plat charges into the hole and picks up the shining jewel_

"Sol Emerald **GET**!"

_Just moments after picking it up, Nam snatches it out of his hand_

"Hey! What gives!?"

"Hmm..so this is a Sol Emerald. Much lighter than I anticipated"

_Nam places the emerald into his bag while Plat makes a pouting face_

"Don't give me that. You know I'm the more responsible person"

"Hmph, whatever!"

_Nam goes over and puts his arm over Plat's shoulders_

"Come on pal, once we sell this baby, we'll be set for LIFE"

"Think of all the baby girls you can get"

" **NAM, I'M NOT ABOUT THAT LIFE!** "

"Hmm..you right."

"Then....oh! (click) All the ramen you can eat! Instead of the cheap crap you always be eating, you can get better, high quality ones. Or even hire a personal chef to cook you whatever you want!"

"High quality..Personal chef..Whatever..I want _."_

_Plat envisions himself of eating so much high quality ramen and gourmets at the comfort of his mansion cooked by a personal chief. He then shakes his head to get back to reality  
_

"Let's go sell this thing ASAP!"

_Plat happily says while rushing out  
_

"Hey Plat, wait up!

_After 30 minutes of backtracking, they get back to where their boat was located. However, they see a mysterious figure in front of their boat. Plat and Nam stop moving.  
_

"Hey man! Who's you?" _Nam exclaims as he pulls out his knife. Plat is a bit scared to even say anything_

"Who I am..is none of your concern.." The figure replies

"Okay, fair enough. That was pretty dumb of me asking. Let me ask a better question: "What do you want!?"

"Give me the item in your possession. The emerald.."

_Both Plat and Nam are shocked that it knew that they had the emerald with them. But Nam wasn't going to hand it over so easily._

"And what if I say no? You gonna kill me?"

_The figure didn't say anything after that comment. It just starts laughing_

_Nam whispers something to Plat who was shaking in fear  
_

"Take the bag Plat, I'm going to end this creep"

"Wait Nam!"

_Nam charges into the mysterious figure with his knife aimed at it. It made no effort to try and dodge his attack.  
_

"Die! You son of a b--"

_Before even finishing his sentence, Nam collapses halfway before reaching him_

" **NAM**!!!!"

_Plat rushes over to his friend to check on him. He tried checking to see if there was a pulse on him. Nothing. Nam was already dead._

"It can't be..no..THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! _"_ Plat shouted _  
_

_Out of desperation for his life, Plat tosses the bag over to the figure_

"T-there in the b-b-bag..the emerald..y-you can have it! IT'S YOURS! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

_The figure walks over to pick the bag up and opens it to find the Sol Emerald.  
_

"Excellent.."

_The figure floats up to the sky and prepares to head towards its next destination. But just before doing so, it leaves a parting gift for Plat_

"Oh..here's a little something as a thank you for the emerald"

_The figure charges up a small fiery ball from its hand which multiplied in size once it raised the hand in the sky. Plat, still grieving for his friend, looks up and notices a bright. burning sun crashing onto the island_

**_"Ah..Ah...Ahhh..AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_ **

The island among with everything else that was on it, eradicated without a trace.


	4. Our Meeting

_The following scene takes place a month after the destruction of the island --_

After countless reports of an individual destroying islands, homes, and even taking lives, the Main Kingdom, the central capitol of the Sol Zone, issued an emergency board meeting at its Chamber of Discussion. This meeting consisted of two different parties. The first being the 5 current known island leaders of the world. The **North** leader, the **South** leader, the **West** leader, the **Northwest** leader, and the **Southwest** leader. The other party consisted of three members from the " **Council of Order**." The responsibility of this organization is to preserve the peace and guardianship of the nations of the world. The organization was founded sometime after the " **Jeweled Scepter Incident**." Most of the leaders were in a state of panic and were anxious about discussing this issue. 

However, once the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Princess, Blaze the Cat, entered the room, all of their worries went away. Upon seeing her enter, all the leaders took a deep bow while she made her way to a jewel coated, red seat reserved for her.

"Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to come here" Blaze calmly says.

Once she took her seat, everybody else did the same. 

"Well then, let us begin"

'YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Blaze was a bit irritated by that line, but had no choice to let it slip in order to maintain her calm demeanor. 

One of her royal servants gets out a sheet of paper from their pocket and attempts to make the opening act

"YES! Err..umm..*ahem* We are gathered here today to discuss about a certain issue that cannot be ignored any longer!"

"Sometime last month, a duo of two treasure hunters made their way to one of the islands in the northwest region. For a whole week, they never returned back to their village. A search party was issued out by one their colleagues to retrieve them back..however."

The servant is starting to shake up a bit when reading the last few lines.

"When they arrived..nothing was there. No boat, no bodies..no island!"

A massive gasp is heard all around the room. Almost everyone in the room was shocked to hear something frightening and unreal.

"I will now establish the meeting's objective: To find a solution in neutralizing the threat!"

"Now then.. **let the NonStop Debate commence!** "

One of the Council of Order members leans over to his colleague's ear and whispers to him, "( _What the hell is that?_ )"


	5. Our Meeting Act 2

The meeting is now getting intense for everyone in room. Each individual are presenting their argument in order to contribute in solving this issue. Will they be able to reach a resolution in time? The West leader starts things out by asking a question to everyone in the room.

> **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT** <

"So, what is this threat exactly? Where did something like this even come from?"

 **South** slams his fist onto the table and shouts out to the **West** leader

"Who cares where it came from! What matters is how we can neutralize it! **Sure, we've had some troublesome enemies in the past**..but definitely not like this one!"

"Hmm..you're probably right. Then..what about suggestions on how we should act on this?"

 **Northwest** raises his hand and shouts out with enthusiasm

"I say we rally up out toughest and manliest members..and send them out to fight!"

West replies to Northwest's comment while shaking his head due to his mindless comment

"Yeah, more like send them to their deaths. No chance. **Didn't you already forget that this threat can wipe out an island?** "

"Maybe we can negotiate with them?" **North** purposes

"Screw that, this threat should be neutralized as soon as possible!"

"Then..is there really no way to stop this madness? Is our current manpower really that low?"

"As far as I'm concerned regarding to manpower, Princess **Blaze** is the only capable individual that stands a chance against this threat..

"..after all, she did resolve the _**> > Jeweled Scepter Incident**_ _**on her own"**_

_**"No, that's wrong!~"** _

**BREAK**

A member from the **Council of Order** spontaneously shouts this out, breaking the debate chain.

"I don't know where you get your news source from, but you've been misinformed. As strong as Princess **Blaze** may be, even I believe she didn't resolve it all by herself."

"W-what!?"

"The gentleman from the **Council of Order** is correct. I had assistance during the Jeweled Scepter Incident. A blue hedgehog, yellow fox, and orange raccoon aided me to foil the plans of **Eggman** and **Eggman** **Nega** "

"Orange raccoon? You mean **Marine**!?" **Southwest** said shockingly

"(Who that?)" **Northwest** whispers over to **North**

"(That one little girl who always kept spouting nonsense about saving the world with Blaze)"

_**"Who?"** _

"(Blue eyes and pigtails? Green shirt?)"

_**"Literally who?"** _

"(..the annoying wannabe captain _)_ "

"OH! That little twa-- **OW!"**

"( _keep it down!_ )"

"My apologies. It would seem that I have a ways to go." **West** says as he retreats in defeat

After a few more discussions, the members land on the topic of figuring out what the mysterious individual may be looking for. And so, it begins again

> **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT** <

"If it's going around the world wrecking havoc and chaos, it must be looking for something"

"Perhaps it's **looking for allies**?"

"You can't do that if you're going around destroying islands without question"

"Perhaps it's looking for **Joe** "

"..Who's **Joe**?"

"( _You fool_!) **SOUTHWEST NO--** "

But it was too late.

" **JOE MAMA**!!! _Hahahaha!_ "

 **Southwest** had successfully executed the trap

"Can someone please tell me how on earth did this imbecile became a leader?"

"Oh, here's a thought! Maybe it's looking for something..like buried treasure!"

"That's..actually not a bad idea. Most of this world's treasure is buried underwater along with rarer materials"

"Then what rare jewel could it be looking for?"

**"Gold, silver or crystal..?"**

**> > "..ruby, sapphire, or emerald..?"**

**"..or maybe diamond, pearl, or platinum..?"**

_**I AGREE WITH THAT!** _

**BREAK**

Once again, the same member from the **Council of Order** breaks the chain.

"Yes, that has to be it! It must be looking for one of those!"

"Eh? Which one?"

"The emerald..emeralds, to be more accurate."

" **Sol Emeralds..** "

"This individual may try to collect all 7 of them in order to obtain unlimited power and also--"

_**"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"** _

**South** was not having any of what the **Council of Order** had just said. And so, he stands up from his chair attempts to argue against him

"You must think you're a real hotshot just because your in the **Council of Order**!"

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to help! Our world is at stake!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever! I'm going to put you in your place! Believe it!"

**> Rebuttal Showdown <**

"The **Sol Emeralds** are this world's greatest treasure! Every treasure hunter knows this!"

"However, they're difficult for even the most expert treasure hunters to locate.."

"..because they're hidden in places only the guardian knows!"

"..I'll have you know, that was a time where even I was a treasure hunter too.."

"..but then I later realized how easily I got seasick"

_**ADVANCE** _

"Can you just cut the filler and get to the point already!?"

"Shut up! I was just getting to it now!"

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted.."

"..these emeralds have been protected by the guardian, Princess **Blaze** for as long as I can remember.."

"..she's a strong-willed princess and cares deeply for her people. There's no way anyone can obtain them without getting past her!"

"Besides, you can't even **use the Sol Emeralds without the Jeweled Specter!** "

_**CUT!** _

_**"I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!"** _

**BREAK**

"No, you're sadly mistaken. It _is_ possible to use the Sol Emeralds without the Jeweled Specter"

"Oh ho? And why's that!?"

"Because someone in this room can use them with ease without it"

"And who the hell would that be!?"

"Do I really need to say it?"

At this point, everyone is looking at South with dumbfounded looks. It isn't until he looks at Blaze and realized the situation he dug himself into.

"Ah..ahh..ok..I see. Yup, I'm stupid."

 **South** sits back down and decides to remain silent for the rest of the meeting.

"You deserve an L for that, **South**. Why did you think that the Sol Emeralds needed to be aided by the Jeweled Specter?" West questioned.

"..."

"No response huh? I guess that's reasonable seeing as he did make a foolery out of himself" North says after sighing.

The debates raged on for about an hour until everyone in the room was satisfied with a conclusion. However, this never came to pass. And so in the end, Blaze made the final decision. A decision that left everyone in the room speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks huh..  
> This chapter was originally longer than intended it to be, so I had to shorten it heavily..  
> But I hope you do enjoy it
> 
> And yes, Danganronpa was my inspiration for this chapter


End file.
